Charlie's Suppressing Fire in this Wonderful Dimension
by Uranium Whale
Summary: A unit named Special Platoon 2104 is deployed into duty in the Lord's year of 1965. The destination? South Vietnam. The jungles await them.


**Woah, haha, it's not Freeman's Mind in Neptunia! Surprise! This **_**has**_**, however, been on my profile's "Upcoming Projects" for some time now, and I'm really excited to finally act upon it.**

**So basically, this is an anime crossover between **_**Hyperdimension Neptunia**_ **and **_**Konosuba**_ **\- yeah, yeah, normal stuff, but wait! It's in the Vietnam War. Because why not? For fun, that's what. And oh yeah, this story's rated M from the start. Kinda obvious. **

_***Fortunate Son intensifies***_

**So as usual, I'll disclaim that I'm not a perfect writer, and that I can get characters wrong - so if that happens, don't be afraid to let me know! Oh yeah, I don't own any of these properties. Not even Vietnam. Or war. Alright, here we go!**

* * *

_**APRIL 16TH, 1965**_

_**150 MILES FROM DA NANG, SOUTH VIETNAM**_

* * *

The plane rumbled and roared, on and on, the monotony of the propellers the only constant sound and possibility within the interior.

On board a C-97 Stratofreighter were elements of the newly formed Special Platoon 2104 - a very small amount of soldiers, a very unusual cargo, yet one that seemed to be approved nonetheless. On and on it went, the container of the payload within, and the transporter of the freshly-passed soldiers from boot camp to combat duty.

Destination: Vietnam.

One such soldier opened her eyes from a nap, a purple-haired woman with a game-pad in her hair, hidden under her new helmet. Holding her pretend rifle in her hands, her purple eyes gazed up at the seats in front of her, life ever-so-present.

Her vision seemed to be directed at one particularly irritated brown-haired woman that seemed ready to unload her own invisible gun on someone who ticked her off just right.

"Stop staring at me, you prick."

The purple-eyed woman adjusted her helmet, not bothering to listen to her instructions. "Aw, _Blanny,_ what's wrong? We're finally _going _somewhere! Aren't you a fan of the fresh air?"

"We've been on a plane for _hours, _dumbass. If you _have_ any fresh air, I'd like to see it."

"Blanc-Blanc, I'm sure you'll be fine! The pilot said we're almost landing anyways!"

"Blanc-Blanc" only intensified her scowl. "Neptune, if you call me that ever again, I'll make sure they find your remains in a ditch."

Neptune grew a concerned frown on her face. "Blanc, is this about your sisters? The government people said they would take care of them for you…"

"People can _say_ they can take care of my sisters all the time. Why did-"

Interrupting her question, a peach-haired girl gave her own opinion on the matter. "Histoire said she would make sure they were fine, Blanc. I can trust her… and you can too." Despite her fact-bringing, however, she tapered off at the end, only looking down at her lap. No more was said from her.

Blanc only replied back with a "go away, Compa" and turned her eyes to a tall and blonde fellow female soldier, who was tapping her foot on the ground in patience. "Alright, Thunder Tits, _how_ long did that pilot say it would take to reach the base?" The well-endowed blonde sighed and looked towards the cockpit, keeping her eyes there while answering. "He said we were less than two hundred mike out from the airbase."

"Oh look at you, Thunder Tits, you know the _military slang!_ _Thanks for telling me __**nothing**__, asshole!_" The blonde ignored her too, only looking at another soldier and friend of hers. "Ah, Noire, is everything alright with you? You seem rather off with Uni there. At least she's excited…" Two rather identical women with black hair, red-colored irises, and matching thick black lines drawn on their uniforms at the shoulders faced her, and both turned their eyes onto the questioner. The first, and also the taller and seemingly more developed one - Noire - snapped into focus and replied back to her. "Of course I'm fine, Vert! I wouldn't be the best soldier if I wasn't, right? And we all know who the best soldier is."

"It's me," she added quickly. The woman next to her only giggled a slight bit at the older soldier's response, clearly unable to hide the giddiness of being able to use a weapon again… even if she felt something within her that said she was getting _too_ excited. Noire looked back at mini-Noire, managing to crack a small smile before quickly replacing it with a stern demeanour and turning her gaze away.

Mini-Noire instead turned to see her friend sitting next to Neptune, a young enthusiastic girl similar to Neptune with long, flowing hair which one had to wonder how it ever got past boot camp, who was smiling and humming to herself a learned rendition of God Bless America. She paid particular attention to the girl's dog-tags: **NEPGEAR, 552450 O, USMC S, NO PREFERENCE.**

At that moment, Nepgear looked up from her thoughts and saw the onlooker, which resulted in a noise of surprise, and perhaps a small blush. "U-Uni! I'm so sorry I didn't see you…" It appeared boot camp didn't change much of her confidence either - somehow. "Are you ready to go… go to the jungle?"

Uni only grew her smile. "Am I ever! They'll let me _finally_ get my hands on the Pig!" Before Nepgear could say anything, however, she was interrupted by a question from her older sister. "A tiny Uni with such a big gun! Nothing ever changes with you, huh?" While Uni became a little bothered by the barging-in of her voice, she still managed to keep her excitement present in her voice. "Nothing _ever_ changed with me, Neptune! Didn't you see me at basic? _I_ was the best there in marksmanship!"

Nepgear cracked a smile of her own. "Sure was, Uni! You made that drill sergeant proud! When he wasn't screaming at you…"

Blanc herself decided to pipe in at that point. "I swear to the true Goddess, I was ready to _punch her out._ I-"

"_And you're very lucky to not have, otherwise we would've need to have found the equivalent of a court martial for your type."_

Emanating from the cockpit, the voice seemed to at least imply that Blanc should finish her sentence right then and there. Thankfully for the rest of the plane, she complied - even if the rage was still being harboured in her eyes. The voice of the pilot then continued on.

"_ETA thirty minutes. All of you make sure you've got your things ready, 'cause you're not going back for anything on this plane. Got it?"_

He took the silence as a 'yes'.

The Stratofreighter rumbled on, beginning its descent soon enough, close to landing in the far away land of South Vietnam - Special Platoon 2104 in tow.

* * *

_**DA NANG AIR BASE, MILITARY REGION I**_

* * *

Touchdown.

As the plane roared and shook on the runway, landing brakes applied, there was no universal feeling among the women on board. Some, like Neptune and Uni, eagerly enjoyed the idea of an adventure in a new place, fighting bad guys and saving the world. Others, like Blanc and Vert, couldn't wait for it all to be over. And still others, like Nepgear and Compa, were just glad they could finally stand up and walk somewhere.

Regardless of feelings, there was one thing that was certain: they're here now for the next thirteen months, and the war awaited them.

In a more remote area of the airbase, each of the newly-christened Marines walked down the stairwell connecting the door to the ground below, and each were checked off as present by an officer flanked by two soldiers - slightly odd to any observer, but the female Marines accepted it.

Following everyone being checked off - some more begrudgingly than others - the elements present of Special Platoon 2104 lined up in front of the officer and his escorts. Following a salute and greeting in a trained commanding voice from the Marines, the officer proceeded to give his briefing.

"Welcome to Da Nang, Marines. I trust that you all enjoyed your trip."

"Sir, yes sir!" replied the Marines in unison.

"Good. You **will** refer to me as Major Wendison. For the next thirteen months, **I** oversee the general operations of Special Platoon 2104." The officer's blue eyes seemed to bore each word of his into the women's heads. "Your unit is **experimental**, and you should be aware of this. We're taking a _huge_ risk sending you out into the field. I guarantee that if the VC capture you, you will **not** be rescued. Are we **clear?**"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Your efforts for our country were already valiant, if not self-absorbed. But now, it is time for the actual field. This isn't basic anymore, Marines. Know that."

"Sir, yes sir!"

"You were briefed before your deployment that you will be meeting with the other elements of Special Platoon 2104, **including** your platoon commander. You **will** respect him as much as you **will** respect me. Is that **also** clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

The Marines yelling felt their vocal cords weren't going to be as useful to them in the future.

"I'm glad you're all in agreement. This way, single file." His brown hair whirled with him and the rest of the personnel present, marching towards a barracks slightly isolated towards the others on the base. As they marched, Major Wendison continued to inform the Marines in tow about specific details of their stay. "You'll meet your squadmates on your own watch. But if I hear a single **word** about someone from the main barracks complaining about you- you know what will happen." Nepgear in particular felt a shiver roar down her spine.

It didn't seem to be very long before Major Wendison and the group stopped at a point near the living area of the base. Greeting them was a shoddy extended file cabinet of a building, where it could be certain to assume that normality in the purpose of it was and would be scarce. Major Wendison lined up the Marines, did one final count, said some "parting" words - "Your platoon will arrive shortly. Don't fuck each other up." - and with his guards in tow, finally left the group to their own devices until the platoon commander would show up.

After a few minutes that perceived itself as an eternity to some certain girls, voices were overheard in the distance getting closer. The Marines toughened up, Nepgear in particular putting on a brave face and Blanc desperately trying to put on a look that didn't scream "I don't care who you are, you will die if you look at me funny".

"_...Kazumaaaa, you __**said **__that they were gonna join us!"_

"_Megumin, can you refer to me as 'sir' at least __**once?**_"

"_Kazuma, when are we going to get there?"_

"_Aqua, we're literally __**right here!**_"

Around the corner appeared four more Marines: one field officer with messy, brown hair, one… very suspiciously _small_ woman whose red eyes immediately caught attention from the squadron, a blue-haired female Marine that somehow made Neptune feel she was going to be able to kick it off easily with her, and a blonde, tall, and rather imposing figure of a soldier who looked at her companions with rather… _interesting_ eyes, as the group would put it. Of course, these four were here for only one purpose: as a part of Special Platoon 2104, meeting their comrades.

The all-female Marine group that awaited them looked around for anyone watching before dropping a salute, and simply waited for the officer among them to introduce himself.

Upon seeing that the group of platoon members were all-females, he let out a quiet groan - "_oh, this is just __**great**_" _\- _before starting the conversation. "You all are the platoon, right?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

The officer only shook his head and sighed, resigning himself to his fate. "Yeah, that's good, you can stop doing that now." After checking again to make sure no one ran off, something he seemed unsettlingly familiar at doing, he continued on. "I'm Second Lieutenant Kazuma. I'm your platoon leader. Which means that unlike _these_ dunderheads are doing-"

"_Hey!" _came simultaneously from his accompaniers.

"-you call me **sir. **Basically, follow me. Any questions?"

Neptune found herself raising her hand and asking her first question: "Yeah, why does the leader have to be a _guy_ in all of these stories? You'd think the author would make _me_ the star, but _nope!"_

Kazuma simply let out a blank stare along with some of Neptune's comrades. "Right, does anyone _else_ have any questions?" Thankfully for him, there was silence. "Good, I like silence. You all are already turning out better than I'm used to."

He stood aside to make his own three comrades appear. "The blue-haired twat over here is Aqua. Don't expect her to cover your ass." The female Marines aside from Aqua giving a pouty glare at Kazuma decided to let that last comment slide. The second lieutenant pointed his thumb now at the blonde. "That one's Darkness. Basically, if you get a grenade thrown at you, just throw it to her." His final subordinate stepped up to the metaphorical plate for him. "And _I'm _Megumin, of the Crimson Demon Clan! _Explosion magic_ is my specialty!" She seemed to, out of habit, grasp an invisible staff into the air, before remembering that she didn't have it and frowned.

The exasperated Kazuma did not change after that. "Right, that's them. Now I need to know about _you._" His eyes widened a slight bit once he saw just how many new Marines were under his command. "..._all_ of you… actually, I think we can do this over time. For now, welcome to Vietnam. It's _great_ here."

The sarcasm in his last sentence hung over the group more than it should have.

* * *

**And that's it for our first chapter! And yes, I know the story does bring up a lot of questions, but I assure you many of them will be answered in due time. Don't be afraid to ask, though! Maybe it can be an oversight that I missed, for example.**

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
